Let's do it
by Mettespo
Summary: The wedding: What we saw was their public goodbye. What did the private goodbye look like five minutes earlier?


_A little fluff after a prompt from lilacmermaid33:_

 _What we saw was their public goodbye. What did the private goodbye look like five minutes earlier?_

* * *

„...I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

For a moment Will could only look at his wife – _his wife –_ with her radiant smile, mesmerized by her sparkling eyes, but then his eyes wandered down to her lips and he slowly closed in.

Their first kiss as a married couple was tender, both closing their eyes to shut out everything else completely, before the cheers and applause of their friends made them hesitantly pull apart, leaning their foreheads together for a second.

„I love you, Mrs. McAvoy." Will whispered.  
„And I love you." Mac replied with a tear in the corner of her eye and quickly gave him another kiss before they both turned around to face their guests with wide smiles on their faces.

Stepping down from the altar Tess and Tamara threw rice over them, an ancient tradition wishing fertility and many children to the happy couple, which made Mac smile even more.

Sloan and Charlie were the first congratulants with the rest of the staff following in their footsteps. The chapel was buzzing with talk and laughter and the music ensemble Charlie had hired played in the background, while Sloan and Maggie set out to get the cake and champagne ready. Don used the time to take some wedding pictures.

Finally Charlie raised his glass.  
„I guess we all thought we would never live to see this day but finally it is here and you, MacKenzie and William, are standing here as husband and wife. I'm surely speaking for all of us when I say that we all couldn't be happier for the two of you. But now is not the time for long speeches, so here's to you, to everlasting love and happiness."

„Hear! Hear!" the others added with their glasses held out to Mac and Will before they started to mingle amongst each other.

Charlie went up to Will and Mac, smiling despite of the shadow in his eyes. „I hate to do this but you only have about ten minutes before they will be here..." He nodded in the direction of the chapel door.

Mac deflated visibly and her smile disappeared while Will tensed up and took Mac's hand. „Give us a moment, will you?"

Charlie nodded. „There is a private corner in the back where you won't be disturbed. I'll come and get you when it's time."

„Thanks, Charlie." Will led Mac in the direction Charlie had indicated. Back there the noise of the little party was much quieter and they could almost pretend they were alone.  
Facing each other Will took Mac's hands in his, circling his thumbs on their backs and looked into her eyes. „I can't believe we are married... It's like a dream..."

„I know.., I've been waiting for years for this moment to come." Mac leaned forward and placed a kiss on Will's chin; then she sighed. „I don't want you to go..."

„Me neither, believe me." he murmered and pulled her close, his arms tightly around her shoulders. „I love you so much, MacKenzie."

Mac buried her head in his chest. „What is going to happen now?"

Will sighed. „I've talked to Rebecca earlier. She has arranged for me to get into solitary confinement, so you don't have to worry about me in there, okay? They'll take me to central booking and then I'll be taken to my cell. And there I'll be thinking about you..."  
Mac let out a muffled sob when he placed a kiss in her hair. „I'm gonna miss you so much, but it will only be a few days, I'm sure. They can't keep me in there for long..."

He pulled her away from his chest and looked directly into her eyes before he continued. „You know why I'm doing this, right?"

Mac gave him a weak smile. „Of course... And I understand. But that doesn't mean I like it..."

„I know, honey, I know..." He gave her a kiss on the nose and put his hands on her cheeks. „Remember what we talked about last night? Not a word, not to _anybody_ , you understand? Promise me, Mac!"

Mac sighed, then nodded hesitantly. „I promise, Will... I won't say anything."

Will relaxed and pulled her back into his arms. „Let the Feds do their job, don't pull any stunts, okay? I don't want to spend my time worrying about you doing something reckless out here..."

„Let's not talk about this anymore, just kiss me, Billy, please...?"

There was nothing he wanted more so he readily lowered his lips onto hers.  
After a few moments of just lingering and simply enjoying the sensation of kissing his wife he started to softly nibble on her lower lip before requesting entrance to her mouth. Sliding his tongue in they both let out a desperate moan and Will let his hands wander down to press her against his hips while Mac put her arms underneath his jacket and around him, stroking his back.  
They knew they didn't have time to let themselves get carried away, not to speak of being in a consecrated chapel, but nevertheless the kiss got more and more passionate before they breathlessly pulled apart.

„I love you, Billy, I love you so much." Mac whispered with tears in her eyes. „Take good care of yourself, do you hear me? I couldn't bear if anything happened to you."

„I promise, Mac, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen and I'll be back before you know it."

„I know." She smiled through her tears which Will brushed away with his thumb and put her hands over his. „We'll be fine."

She just wanted to lean in for another kiss when they heard Charlie clearing his throat behind them. „I'm sorry, it's time."

„We'll be right there" Will said without letting his eyes leave his wife's. „I love you, MacKenzie Morgan McHale McAvoy, never forget that."

With this he let go off her face, took her hand and together they went back to the wedding party.  
„Listen up, everybody..." The staff went quiet and turned towards them, sympathy showing on their faces. „It's time for me to go and Mac and I would like to thank you for all your help in putting this wedding together on such short notice. But now it's time to do the news again - Remember what we stand for and make me proud! I'll be back in a few days."

„We will!", „You bet!", „Definitely!" and "Good luck!" were only some of the responses he got to his little impromptu speech and he smiled at all of them while walking towards the exit, still squeezing Mac's hand.  
Before opening the door he turned to her once more.

„Are you ready?"

Mac bit her lower lip but nodded, so Will just gave her one last kiss, forcing himself to end it after a moment, and then took a deep breath.

„Let's do it."


End file.
